


Hearing Your Voice

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [169]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint hears Phil's voice for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing Your Voice

Clint never really got into the habit of wearing hearing aids, like at all. He’s never had the luxury of it when he was a child, and he got on just fine.

Well, considering.

Point is, He didn’t need hearing aids. He could read people’s lips expertly so conversation was not a problem and he was just as alert as anybody in SHIELD, maybe even more since he felt like he had to make up for his disability.

Missions weren’t a problem either. He and Coulson had engineered (yes, they built it themselves) a little wristwatch-thing that blinked different colored lights depending on the situation. Green was, for Clint ‘I have the shot’ and for Phil was ‘take the shot’. Blue was, for Clint ‘Mission accomplished’ and for Phil was ‘Back to base’. Red was for both of them ‘Oh Fuck.’ They rarely used the red though.

Not because there weren’t any ‘Oh Fuck’ moments during missions, on the contrary there had been a lot more ‘Oh Fuck’ moments than there were missions, but using the ‘Oh Fuck’ light meant that they had to explain what was going on so that the other could save the sender’s ass and that part’s a little bit more tricky. 

Turn’s out, the last time Clint pushed the ‘Oh Fuck’ button was going to be the last time he ever needed to use the wristwatch-thing because as soon as he was awake from the drug induced sleep he was sent to after the op, Natasha and Phil stood looming over him with furious glares.

They both remain silent. Just glares at Clint for a long time.

'That was a stupid stunt to pull.' He reads Phil's words.

Natasha simply nods. ‘Why didn’t you wait for me.’ It wasn’t a question. Clint knows. He’s known Natasha long enough to know when she’s asking a question and when she’s trying to point out what he’s done wrong.

"There wasn’t time." Clint answers, and his throat feels dry. Hoarse and scratchy. His mouth feels cottony like someone had shoved a mountain of cotton balls in his mouth while he was out. "How long was I out?"

Phil moves to his side and gives him a glass of water, he thanks him and drinks slow sips.

'3 days.' Natasha answers.

"That’s not too long." Clint didn’t mean anything by it. He was just trying to say that compared to the usual after op visits to medical, 3 days was no big deal.

'Fuck you, Clinton.' Natasha hisses and Clint winces. Natasha was peeved.

'3 days, we had to stand here waiting for you to wake up and hoping that you're okay. Wishing we'd known where you were when that building fell and maybe we could have saved your stupid ass. 3 days, we berated ourselves for not moving fast enough. 3 days, we'd thought we might lose you and you say That's not too long?' Phil asks him. Clint remains quiet this time. 'Natasha's right. Fuck you, Clinton.'

Clint finds his voice then. “I’m sorry.” He says in almost a whisper. 

Phil holds his non IV-ed hand in his and kisses it. Clint opens his palm to cradle Phil’s cheek and Phil closed his eyes. ‘Please, never do that to us again.’

"I won’t." Clint smiles despite the trouble he’s in with two of the most efficiently deadly people he knows.

Natasha taps his leg to get his attention. ‘To make sure of that, we got you this.’ She places a small black box with the SHIELD logo on his lap.

"Aw, Tasha. You know I love you, but I can’t marry you, hun." He says even as he opens the box. 

He was about to add another line of display of his quick wit when the item inside made him pause. “Is this-” He looked up to find both Natasha and Phil watching him carefully. 

'A hearing aid.' Natasha nods.

'Please put it on.' Phil says.

It’s not like he’s never thought of buying hearing aids before. It’s just that all of the commercialized ones were too bulky and didn’t feel right. Even the ones he had specially customized. 

But this, this was different. It was small and when he tried it on, it fit him perfectly, and was that- yes. it was. its the beeping of the machines beside him. He can hear people talking outside without any of the sounds inside the room be overwhelming or loud. 

It was perfect.

"Well?" Natasha asks. Clint knew right away that she was excited. Unlike reading her lips and just assuming her tone, Natasha’s tone was flat, but it was also the tiniest bit high pitched.

"It works perfectly. Thank you."

"We had Stark help on the design and construction to ensure its practicality and quality." Natasha smiles at him.

Clint smiles back and turns to Phil.

Truthfully he didn’t care what Phil sounded like. He could sound like a teenage boy going through puberty and Clint was sure he’d still love the man. It wasn’t his voice after all Clint fell in love with, but the man behind it. Nonetheless, to say that he’s dreamed of hearing Phil’s voice is an understatement. He’s always wanted to hear him talk. To hear him say “Good job, Barton” instead of just reading it. He’s wanted to hear him say “I love you” even if Phil’s never said it before. He wanted to hear those words, not read them.

"I’m glad you’re back, Clint." Phil says. 

Clint remains quiet as the voice travels through his ears and bounces around in his head in an attempt to memorize it. Phil’s voice was not like a teenage boy going through puberty. Far from it. It was soft and muted, brittle but modulated, honeyed and husky all at the same time. 

"Say it again." Clint begs.

Phil frowns for a moment, unsure of what Clint was talking about.

"My name, say it again."

Phil smiles fondly but he obliges. “Clint.”

Clint smiles wider. “Again.”

"Clint."

"Again."

Phil holds his cheek and Clint turns to kiss his palm. “Clint.” 

Phil feels Clint’s smile against his palm and he smiles at Clint as well, his eyes filled with what Natasha could only describe as warm. 

"I love you, Clint." Phil says.

Clint freezes for a moment before he grins into Phil’s palm and closes his eyes. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear that.”

"I’ll say it as many times as you want." Phil pushes Clint’s face toward him and rests their foreheads together. "I love you, Clint. I really do."

Clint bites his lower lip to prevent himself from grinning even more. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/109103493271/ive-been-very-productive-this-weekend-it-was)


End file.
